


OPA!

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whalers catch on to the national sport of Serkonos and wish to try. However, Daud won't show them proper technique until they bring him a worthy opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OPA!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dishonored chat. You guys are crazy and I love you all.

The first time they tried it, it was all for fun, something they'd heard about on one of their trips through the new town. It seemed that the Serkonans enjoyed thoroughly a special type of wrestling, though they were unable to get many details about the rules, only that there was a special type of pants involved, and oil. That part had confused them, since the only oil they were familiar with was whale, and the idea of covering oneself in the volatile substance was a bad one at best.  
So they skipped the oil, playing in the open fields of the vineyards, stripped down to their breeks, tossing each other around in the grass, trying to see whom could out-maneuver whom fastest, in the fewest moves, or without use of their void powers. It was a fun way to pass a stifling afternoon, all of the whalers sprawled in the grass after, covered in dirt, grass, and sweat, but worn out and happy. Billie was a force to be reckoned with, and held the highest win tally.  
The second time they played, the match between Jenkins and Hobson was interrupted by the appearance of Daud. The cheering and goading had slowly died off, Jenkin and Hobson only noticing when someone tossed a bit of water on them. Daud hadn't said anything at first, only raised an eyebrow and waited for someone to explain. It ended up being Giorgos explaining about their trip into town and what they'd heard about the sport. Daud's eyebrow had lifted higher and he'd said only one thing on the subject.  
“You're doing it all wrong, the lot of you.”  
That had been his first mistake. He'd turned on his heel to go back inside, and was mobbed by the whalers all wanting to know what he knew about it. He'd refused, leaving them to try and weasel it out of him later.  
They tried asking at dinner, at breakfast the next day, Jenkins had popped in and out of his office, dodging thrown knives and books, and still Daud refused to talk about it. It was only after a week of pestering and nagging that he cracked enough to shout at them, “I'm Serkonan, you idiots, of course I know all about the national sport of my home country! No, I will not demonstrate, not unless you find me a single man I'd even consider worth my time and that much oil! Now leave me alone!”  
That had been Daud's second mistake. He gave them a goal.  
Not even being tossed out of a window was enough to deter Jenkins.

-*-*-

“But who would we get to wrestle him?”  
“Certainly not Martin. But, ha, the sight he'd make!”  
“Got something to admit, there Aeolos?”  
“WHA- NO.”  
“Oooh, you want to see Martin in his skivvies?”  
“SHUT. UP. JENKINS. That's not even the point of this conversation! We need to find someone Daud'll wrestle!”  
“Well... What about Attano?”  
More than a few men spit out or choked on their drinks.  
“Attano?! Are you nuts, Jenkins? He'd have us gutted before we'd even get close enough to chat!”  
“Think about it! He's the only person that Daud's ever considered worthy of a fight, and Attano's probably pretty tired of the court life. And, more importantly, he's SERKONAN, he'd know how to do it and probably even give Daud a run for his money!”  
“I hate admitting when you have a point, Jenkins.”  
"Oh, say that again, I want to remember it forever." 

The next trick was getting leave. Daud had given the three, Jenkins, Aeolos, and Rickard(Only convinced to go to be extra muscle), who were going a highly suspicious glare. Jenkins quietly stepped on Aeolos's foot when he began stammering and spoken up.  
“Come on, boss, we're all supposed to be in retirement here, we could just go on our own without sayin' nothing, but we respect you and want to give you a heads up.”  
Daud glared, but didn't stop them, his own way of conceding a point. He shooed them out of his face and they were more than happy to go; Jenkins was practically skipping out the door. Aeolos looked nervous, “Attano's not really going to try and gut us, is he?”  
Rickard shrugged. “He might.”  
Aeolos wilted.

~*~*~

The boat ride was miserable. Whalers they might have been in persona, but it didn't mean that they spent the short trip from Serkonos to Gristol anything but utterly miserable. Rickard refused to go forward with the plan until he could walk straight again. Jenkins hadn't even gotten one word out before he was cut off by Rickard's irritated growl.  
“I'm not getting anywhere near Attano at anything less than full capacity. I don't really like the idea of pukin' on his boots or puking at all, so sit your hoppity ass down.”  
Jenkins pouted the entire time.  
Getting to Corvo proved easier than ever. The guards, though obviously more perceptive nowadays than before, were still no match for their Void-powers, and transversing to his balcony was no difficult feat. Jenkins peeped through the double glass doors and indicated that Corvo was inside, and alone. Rickard waved him in and Jenkins crept in.  
Alright, thinking that they had caught Corvo unawares was a mistake, for in the next instant, Jenkins was squirming in a chokehold held by a near snarling Lord Protector.  
“Just who the hell do you think you are?”  
Aeolos jumped to the rescue, “Wait wait wait, mister Attano, Lord Protector, sir, don't choke him please, we're not here to hurt anybody!”  
Blinking down the wrong end of a gun barrel was a situation Aeolos never wanted to be in again. How had Attano even drawn the gun that fast? Furthermore, where had it come from??  
“If you're not here for anything other than sinister business, why did you come through my window?”  
“We're not good with front doors.” Rickard supplied easily, watching the eyes of the Lord Protector narrow.  
“Alright. What do you want?” The gun moved away slowly and with a good deal of suspicion.  
“Well, first, if you could stop strangling Jenkins, that would be a great start.”


End file.
